On The Rise
Chapter 1 Two cats stood on the bank of a stream, a small tabby tom and a pale ginger she-cat. "You know, Littleclaw," said the she-cat, "it's really dumb that we've both hunted here for so long and we've barely spoken." "Yeah, all these moons of this stunningly boring task," muttered Littleclaw. "Actually, I really like hunting. The wind in your fur, warm prey at your claws, making sure the Clan's fed..." "Yeah, it's pretty cool," said Littleclaw with an awkward laugh. "So how've the past couple of days been for you, Flowerheart?" "Well, I met this tom," she said. "He's pretty handsome, and I thought he was a bit of a mousebrain at first-" "You know what they say- trust your instincts." "But," continued Flowerheart, "he's actually really sweet. It's interesting how cats can be layered like that- underneath, they're completely different than they are on the surface." "And sometimes there's another layer underneath that, and that one's the same as the top one," said Littleclaw. "Huh?" Flowerheart looked confusedly at her friend. "So you're going to keep seeing him?" asked Littleclaw, ignoring the question. "I think so." "Oh. Well, that's nice." "Um, Littleclaw?" "Yes?" "You're digging your claws into the ground." The warrior looked down at his paws. "So I am," he said. "Funny." More awkward laughter. Chapter 2 Littleclaw stood by a bramble-covered pit with his friend Waterstripe. "So, here's the trap I finished a few days ago. The good news is that it's finished- the bad news is that while I did so, I accidentally introduced Flowerheart to Stonepelt and now they're hanging out together and they'll probably share tongues or something..." "I think that you're taking this way too seriously," said Waterstripe, but his friend didn't hear him. "I mean, she called him sweet. How is he sweet? "Uh, you were talking about the trap..." "Oh yeah, right. Well, now I'm sure to be the next deputy as long as everything works out. And it will, because there's no way it could go wrong now!" Littleclaw stumbled into the warriors' den. "So how'd it go?" asked Waterstripe. "Uh, I think we need to be a bit more careful about where we have our conversations. Apparently Hawkstar and Stonepelt were listening earlier today, and Hawkstar confined me to the camp, and..." Littleclaw trailed off. "Yeah?" "Stonepelt threw a rock at my head. I really don't think that these plans are going to work." "You could try scaring Hawkstar into making you deputy," pointed out Waterstripe. "But how? Every cat in IceClan knows that I'm probably the least threatening cat who ever lived. Seriously, how could someone be scared of a cat named Littleclaw?" "Kill a kit?" "What? I'm not going to kill a kit!" "Elder?" "Do I even know you?" Chapter 3 Flowerheart padded into camp, while Littleclaw sat by the warriors' den. "You okay?" she asked, sitting down next to him. "I guess. It's just that I really think I'd be a good deputy, only I just can't get anything to work." "You know, I used to think that I'd never be a warrior. I kept getting in trouble and failing my assessments, and there was a time when I just stopped trying. But you know, the important thing is that you don't give up no matter what. It's like Stonepelt always says-" "Oh, him," said Littleclaw. "How are things with mousebrained-on-the-outside?" "Good," replied Flowerheart. "He said that Hawkstar's probably going to make him deputy once Duskfoot retires- isn't that great?" "Yeah, nice," mumbled Littleclaw. He stalked off to the warriors' den. "Wait, where are you going?" "Sleep." "But it's barely past sunhigh!" "You know how days get darker toward the end of leaf-fall. See you tomorrow." In the warriors' den, he pretended to sleep while he listened to Stonepelt talking to one of his friends. "Yeah, I don't get what that Littlefoot-" "Littleclaw?" "Whatever. What's his deal? He's always stalking around camp and glaring at me like his face is stuck like that or something. Especially when I'm with Flowerheart- it's like he thinks I stole her from him or something." "Well, you know how some cats are. Like Snowpaw-" Littleclaw didn't hear the rest of what they were saying. He just heard the glorious sound of a new plan forming in his mind. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ravenflight's Fanfictions